


Every Little Thing

by misbegotten



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with time loops is the problem with time loops. Set during "Window of Opportunity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic version may be found [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/every-little-thing).

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking."

He regarded her for a moment over the rims of his glasses, then raised his book again.

She picked up the pen, twisting it between her fingers.

"About what?" Daniel asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

He sighed.

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking."

He regarded her for a moment over the rims of his glasses, then raised his book again.

She picked up the pen, twisting it between her fingers.

He lowered the book. "They won't court martial him."

"If it's really a time loop." Sam put the pen down.

"Even if it's not... he can plead temporary insanity, or something."

"Hm."

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He pushed up his glasses.

"Nothing."

Daniel regarded her for a moment, then raised the book again. "He can always plead temporary insanity."

"Hm." Sam picked up the pen. "And if it really is a time loop, it won't matter."

"Right." He glanced up from the text. "Though it would be nice if he actually tried to help on the translation, instead of playing golf."

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Thinking."

He regarded her for a moment.

"About time loops," she finished.

"Who isn't?"

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking."

He raised his book again. "I guess you probably have a lot to think about."

She picked up the pen, twisting it between her fingers. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." His eyes were fixed on the text.

She leaned across the table and, using the pen, pushed the book down.

Daniel regarded her for a moment. "Sam..."

"Yes?"

"Can he take back his resignation?"

She subsided into her chair. "Probably."

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking." She leaned back in her chair. "About being able to do anything. No consequences."

He pushed up his glasses. "Somehow I never thought that pottery was one of Jack's secret passions."

"I wasn't thinking about the Colonel."

"Oh." He raised the book again.

For a moment, she thought he was blushing.

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She realized that she'd been chewing on the end of the pen. She placed it on the table. "Just thinking."

He regarded her for a moment over the rims of his glasses, then raised his book again.

She watched him. And smiled.

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Wondering how long the General is going to leave the Colonel in the brig."

"If it's a time loop, it won't really matter."

"True." He raised his book again. "Of course, it would be more interesting if it wasn't a time loop."

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking." She leaned back in her chair. "About being able to do anything. No consequences."

He pushed up his glasses with one finger. "Somehow I never thought that karaoke was one of Jack's secret passions."

"I wasn't thinking about the Colonel."

"Oh." He raised the book again. After a moment, he glanced up. "So what would you do?"

She grinned. "You might be surprised."

He fixed his eyes on the text.

She picked up the pen again, and tapped it on the table.

"So might you," he said distinctly.

****

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sam blinked.

Daniel lowered his battered Latin grammar. "What are you doing?" he repeated.

She tapped the pen against the tabletop one more time, then let it fall. "Just thinking." She leaned back in her chair. "About being able to do anything. No consequences."

He pushed up his glasses. "Somehow I never thought that paintball was one of Jack's secret passions."

"I wasn't thinking about the Colonel."

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow. "And what would you do if there were no consequences?"

She sighed. "With my luck, the one time I did something crazy, the time loop would end."

He set down the book. "I didn't think you were a pessimist."

"I'm a scientist."

"Then think of it as an experiment. Do something crazy. See what happens."

"And end up in the brig too?"

Daniel grinned.

****

"What are you doing?"

"An experiment."

Daniel's battered Latin grammar fell to the floor, unnoticed. After a few moments, he found his breath. "Wow."

Sam grinned.

****

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to learn Latin," Jack O'Neill replied sourly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every Little Thing [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373424) by [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8)




End file.
